Increasingly complex Cable Access Television (CATV) devices, such as ONTs having a variety of optical and/or radio frequency (RF) devices, are being installed in the home. The installation of an ONT can be difficult and time consuming, as a skilled technician not only installs the device, but also mounts the device to a wall and runs cables to and from the device. In addition, once the ONT is installed at the premises, it is often susceptible to tampering by a homeowner. Such tampering not only can degrade the performance of the ONT due to the high tolerances required for the components and the associated connections, but it can also leave the homeowner susceptible to injury by the laser. For example, a laser of an ONT may produce light of a wavelength that, although not visible by the human eye, may be harmful if a homeowner looks directly into a live fiber. It is thus desirable provides a means by which an ONT is easily and quickly installed, that protects the ONT from tampering, and provides increased protection from the laser.